Harry and Hermione Potter and the Socerers Stone
by harry'stwinsister
Summary: Hermione, likes to prank? Yes! Harry likes reading and pranking? Yes! Why? Because they are the Potter twins! If you add Ron being switched age with his brothers Fred and George what happens? The new era of Marauders will begin! Let's hope McGonagall and Snape will survive! don't forget to add Ginny in.
1. prologue and chapter 1 disaster day

**About this story:**

 **-First couple of chapters will have a lot directly from the book. That will change starting with chapter 3**

 **\- All credit for characters and parts of the plat line to J.K. Rowling**

 **-Special thanks to my younger brother for helping me edit, proofread and format my story**

 **\- I apologise English is not my first language and I often have trouble writing**

 **Prologue:**

It all started the day that a certain pair of twins were born to a happy family. A red haired girl and a raven haired boy both with bright green eyes. The potters were one of the happiest families. They often visited a different wizarding family, the Weasly who also had twins, two red haired identical boys with many older brothers. That was until one and a half years after the twins birth on the Halloween night, both parents were killed and the twins left with identical lightning bolt shaped scares. That night the twins were left at their aunts and uncles doorstep by a wizard named Dumbledore.

 **Chapter one: Disaster Day**

"Boy! Girl! Up! Get up! Now!" Hermione woke with a start. She saw her brother wake up beside her. Her aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Hermione heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. They rolled of the matt they were sleeping on and tried to remember the dream they had been having. They shared dreams very often. This had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. They both had a funny feeling that they had the same dream before. Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," they answered together, that was also what they did very often (speaking at the same time).

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." They groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could they have forgotten? Hermione got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under their bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. She and her brother were both used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept. When they were dressed they went down the hall into the kitchen.

The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted and the racing bike. Why would Dudley want a racing bike was a mystery to Hermione, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course, it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bags were Harry and Hermione, but he couldn't often catch them. They both didn't look like it, but they were very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry and Hermione had always been small and skinny for their age. They looked even smaller and skinnier than they really were because all they had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry was thin and short, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. Hermione was also very thin and short, she had bright red long heir and bright green eyes. The thing they both shared except for their eyes was the identical lightning shaped scar on their foreheads. They had had it as long as they could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking their Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon and Hermione was frying the eggs. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry and Hermione needed a haircut. Hermione was almost done frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Oh Dudley 36 is so little…I wish I got at least 1 present for every birthday in my life "harry and Hermione said together their voices full of sarcasm.

"I wish I was also fat…mean … not caring child that would stuff their face… with no manners". Hermione looked at Harry, and began wolfing down their bacon as fast as possible in case their uncle decided to leave them without food. Aunt Petunia screamed at them, and uncle Vernon yelled

"no food for two days for you" he said as he grabbed for harry and Hermione. "And Dudley we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. "Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.

"All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Hermione watched Dudley unwrap his presents, they were sad that they never got anything but they were used to it. They were already planning how they could prank Dudley with all his new things, they both loved pranking and reading. Their love for reading meant that they were top of their class, Hermione always one point higher than harry but he didn't care they were too close to fight because of it. Dudley was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry's and Hermione's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Hermione's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, her and Harry were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. They hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at them as though they had planned this. Hermione knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded himself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy and girl." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Hermione like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (Hermione could already see all the pranking they could get done). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"we won't blow up the house," said Harry "yeah just prank it unrecognizable" whispered Hermione in his year.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." "That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly.

"I'm warning you," uncle Vernon had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's and Hermione's, "I'm warning you now, boy, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry "me neither" Hermione added "honestly..." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them.

No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around her and Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. One time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force them into a two similar revolting old sweaters of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls and green with red puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over their heads, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry or Hermione. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to their great relief, they weren't punished

. On the other hand, they'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing them as usual when, as much to their surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Their headmistress and all they'd tried to do was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. Uncle Vernon liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, Hermione, the council, Harry, Hermione, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Hermione, remembering suddenly.

"It was flying." Harry added. Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache:

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Hermione. "It was only a dream." But they both wished they hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think they might get dangerous ideas. (Which was true they got a lot of pranking ideas from their dreams, just most of them were impossible.)

After lunch they went to the reptile house. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. They soon found the largest snake, but it ignored the Dursleys. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry and Hermione moved in front of the tank at the same time and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with theirs. It winked. The twins stared. Then they looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. They looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling.

"It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" asked Hermione. The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Hermione read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind them made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you two," he said, punching Harry in the ribs and pushing Hermione to the floor. Caught by surprise, Harry also fell hard on the concrete floor. They looked at each other hoping that the glass vanished. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Hermione sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, the twins could have sworn a low, hissing voice said,

"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, friendsss." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say,

"Harry and Hermione were talking to it, weren't you, guys?" Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say,

"Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. They lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing they had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, they couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. The twins lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they were babies and their parents had died in that car crash.

Both of them couldn't remember being in the car when their parents had died. Sometimes, when one of them strained his/her memory during long hours in their shared cupboard, they came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on their foreheads. This, they supposed, was the crash, though the twins couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.

They couldn't remember their parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry and Hermione had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relative coming to take them away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. They liked to try and picture their relatives. For example if any of their relatives had the green eyes or red hair or maybe black hair.


	2. Chapter 2 who would want to write to us?

**-this is the last chapter where the majority of it is from the book**

 **\- the next chapter will be shorter but my own**

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry and his twin sister their longest-ever punishment. By the time they were allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry and Hermione Hunting. This was why the Potters spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays.

They would hopefully not be separated and they would be away from Dudley. He had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told them.

"Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said Harry.

"The poor toilet has never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Added Hermione.

Then they ran, before Dudley could work out what they'd said. Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. One morning in July Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. "Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - two letters for Harry and Hermione. Harry picked them up and stared them. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him or his sister. Who would? They had no friends, no other relatives. Yet here they were, letters, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey and Ms. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey the envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelopes over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at their letters. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. He carefully handed Hermione her later under the table. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia.

"Ate a funny whelk. -."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly.

"Dad, Harry and Hermione got something!"

Hermione was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's ours!" said Harry and Hermione together, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.

His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Hermione and Dudley were still in the room.

Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it" said Harry and Hermione furiously,

"As it's mine."

"Get out, all of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry and Hermione didn't move. I WANT MY LETTER!" his sister shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took Harry and Hermione by the scruffs of their necks and threw them, he just pushed Dudley into the hall slamming the kitchen door behind them.

Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, and Hermione that didn't participate in the fight lay flat on their stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. "Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice,

"Look at the address - how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally.

"No, we'll ignore it.

If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything... "But -"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited the twins in their cupboard.

"Where are our letters?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.

"Who's writing to us?" Asked Hermione

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.

"I burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily,

"it had our cupboard on it." Shouted Hermione

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.

He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er -yes, Harry, Hermione - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" said Hermione.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped their uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took the Potters one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room. They sat down on the mattresses and stared around the room.

Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. There were two mattresses on opposite sides of the room a small desk and a drawer in the corner of the room.

Harry sighed and stretched out on his mattress with the first book he could reach while his sister took another book and sat with her back against the wall on hers. Yesterday they would have given anything to be up here. Today the twins rather be back in their cupboard with that letters than up here without them. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet.

Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.

They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall.

Then he shouted,

"There are two letters! Mr. H. Potter and Ms. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive …"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry and Hermione right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry and Hermione had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the twins letters clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at them.

"Dudley - go - just go." Harry walked round and round their new room. Someone knew he and his sister had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know they hadn't received their first letter. Surely that meant who ever sent the first four would try again? And this time Harry and Hermione make sure they didn't fail.

They had a plan. The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights, Hermione following slightly behind him. They were going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.

His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.

Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry or Hermione didn't do exactly what they had been trying to do. He shouted at the twins for about half an hour and then told Hermione to go and make a cup of tea. Harry watched her shuffle miserably off into the kitchen, uncle Vernon turned on him and slapped him hard on the face he was going to do it again but this time with Dudley's stick, when the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's hands. Harry could see six letters addressed in green ink.

"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes, Hermione came in at that moment. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,

"no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry and Hermione leapt into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.

"Try to get one Mione" he yelled to his sister

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon grabbed his sister and threw her into the hallway and slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time.

"I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.

Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together.

"And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas harry and Hermione shared one. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Remembering the past two days everything went very quickly from long drives in the car to trying to stay in the motel but taking off almost the moment they got there because of those letters.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry and Hermione were left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on.

The twins couldn't sleep. They shivered and pressed against each other over, trying to get comfortable, and their stomachs rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry and Hermione that they will be eleven in ten minutes' time. They lay and watched their birthday get nearer. Five minutes to go. The twins heard something creak outside. Harry hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although they might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he and his sister be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and they be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he and Hermione could wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two… one...

"Happy..." Harry and Hermione started to say. **_BOOM_**. The whole shack shivered and the twins sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

 **thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Giant Surpise

**_Thank you to those who reviewed/followed and favorited_**

 ** _Thank you to my brother and other relatives that helped who helped me edit this chapter_**

Chapter 3 Giant surprise

Whoever was outside knocked again. Dudley woke up, and uncle Vernon came into the room. He was holding a rifle and pointing it at the door.

"Who is there!? Leave!

A couple of seconds passed and the door started to fall in with a loud **_CRASH._**

Outside there was a gigantic man, with long shaggy, tangled hair. The giant squeezed through the doorframe, than he picked up the door and put it back in the doorframe. The giant went over to the sofa and sat down, scaring Dudley away.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, have not seen you since you were babies.

You look like identical copies of your parents, just Harry's eyes are his mom's instead"

"Sir..."

"Do we…"

"Know you?" the twins said together.

"Get out!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

"Shut up, Dursley, you are a muggle you can't do anything",

said the giant taking the gun and bending it into a knot.

"Harry, Hermione, here are your birthday presents, sorry if they are a little squashed."

Than the giant gave them two packages that were actually cakes!

"Thank you so much Mr…" the twins realized they still did not know the giant's name.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Does it have something to do with the letters?"

Hagrid pointed an umbrella at the empty fire grate and the fire lit up!

The twins stared at him in surprize.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic…"

"What!?"

"You mean you don't know that you, Harry, are a wizard and you, Hermione, are a which?"

"No" the Potters were very surprised.

"So your relatives did not tell you?"

"No"

"Why would we? We did not want any more freaks in the family!"

"Never call James and Lily Potter freaks in my company!" Hagrid yelled at Petunia than suddenly pointed his umbrella at Dudley's back and suddenly there was a pig tail.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Here are your letters, you should read them when we get back to the shore. Ok, Harry, Hermione let's go."

"They are not going!"

"And how are you going to stop them?" "Let's go."

"They are not going to the freakish school my sister went to before she got herself blown up!"

"Blown up! You said she died in a car crash!" The twins were white with anger.

"Car crash! Lily and James potter were murdered! Let's get out, I will tell you everything later."

After an hour of rowing in the boat they got to the shore, Hagrid led them over to a motorcycle and told them to hold on tightly. He started the engine and then suddenly they were flying.

"This is what we kept dreaming about!" Hermione was the first to realise.

"This flying motorcycle!" Harry added.

"Probably since the Halloween night your parents died and I took you from the ruined house to your relatives" Said Hagrid.

"So how did our parents die?"

"Well, at the time there was very bad dark wizard. Named Vo… Vol… Voldemort"

"So this Voldemort…" Harry started to say.

"Don't say his name!"Hagrid said quickly.

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"People are still scared of him even though he is gone. He was the Dark Lord. He went after wizarding families trying to recruit followers, your parents were on the opposite side. The Light led by Dumbledore - the greatest man in history!" Hagrid obviously worshipped the man.

"You parents were protected by some spell and had a man they trusted being their secret keeper. They didn't expect him to betray them and lead The Dark Lord right to their home." Hagrid added sadly.

"Your parents were great people and sacrificed themselves for you to live. When You Know Who tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and hit him instead so you are the Twins Who Lived"

"Oh… and don't tell anyone at Hogwarts that I did magic, I'm not supposed to", explained Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, for telling us the truth about our parents", said Harry

"That's more than the Dursleys ever did." Hermione added.

"Ok, we are going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, that's over there."

When they entered everyone looked towards them.

Then a woman in a black robe said aloud what everyone was thinking: "Are those the Twins Who Lived?"

Then from all around them people started yelling:

"Welcome back!", "Thank you!", "Harry, Hermione, our saviors!" "Twins Who Lived"

"Let us come through, Tom, can we please have two rooms for the night" Hagrid spoke to the barman named Tom.

Harry and Hermione settled in their beds and went to sleep very quickly, they were going to have a very long day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 sharing thoughts and shopping

_**Thank you to those who reviewed/followed and favorited**_

 _ **Thank you to my brother and other relatives that helped who helped me edit this chapter**_

The next morning Hermione woke up to very strange surroundings. It took her a couple of minutes to realise that last night was not a dream. She saw her twin awake on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

 _Harry, do you think that what happened yesterday was real?_ She first thought and was just about ask her brother.

"I am pretty sure it was real Hermione" Harry answered her question even before she had time to open her mouth.

"What! Harry I was just going to ask about that!" Hermione jumped from her bed looking at Harry as if he had grown wings.

"Wait we can read each other's thoughts!?" they said at the same time

"Ok, Harry I'm going to try and talk to you in my mind and you try to answer me" Hermione was exited and scared a little at being able to read Harry's thoughts.

"Sure let's try it" Harry felt very similar to Hermione, but he was not sure if those were his own feelings. Since they turned five years they were able to sense each other's feelings and after 8 they started talking at the same time or finishing each other's sentences from time to time.

Hermione concentrated really hard to calm down her other thoughts and emotions and asked/thought

 _Harry can you hear me?_

Harry answered her immediately. _Yes I can._

Then it was as if a barrier had broken. Hermione suddenly could see all of Harry's memories, feel everything he ever felt and Knew of every thought he ever had as if all those were her own. She also knew that the same thing had just happened to Harry. It felt as though they were almost the same person. Almost but not quite. It also felt as if they were missing some thing or someone.

"Harry, Hermione, are you coming!"

 _Let's not keep Hagrid waiting_. Hermione thought at the same time as Harry did and raced towards the door.

"Good morning Hagrid" Hermione said

At the same time as Harry asked "How was your night?"

 _Yes we are still not the same person._ Hermione thought to Harry

 _Good think about the time in about 5 – 6 years you might start dating and if we were the same person that would be kind of grouse. Not that I would mind I would always know that you are safe._ Harry added as an afterthought.

"Harry, Hermione are you ok?" Hagrid asked concerned when the twins just started laughing at seemingly nothing.

"Hagrid…" _(Together)_

"We would like…" _(Hermione)_

"To ask you…" _(Harry)_

"A question." the twins said together

"Sure, go on." Hagrid was obviously confused by the twin talk

"Is it normal in the wizarding world…" _(Hermione)_

"For people hear each other's thoughts…" _(Harry)_

"Or talk in their heads?" Hermione finished.

"No I have never heard of such things, but I can ask Dumbledore for you he might know someone else who can do that." Hagrid asked them worriedly.

"No thanks Hagrid, maybe it's just a twin thing. Do you by any chance know any twins we could talk to?" Hermione asked

"From what I know the Weasly twins should be starting school with you this year." He told them "Maybe they could help you."

"Thanks Hagrid…" _(Harry)_

"When are we going to go shopping…" _(Hermione)_

"For our school things?" _(Harry)_

"Right now, get your letters out." Hagrid went over to one of the brick walls in the back of the pub.

He tapped the wall with his umbrella and it suddenly started moving out of the way. When she came through she stopped dead in place, harry would have bumped into her if they did not have the connection but he also stopped. The sight before them was amazing. Colourful things everywhere, things flying things all around them, the shops selling most unbelievable stuff and the strangely dressed people.

"We are going to go to Gringotts bank to get your money then we will get your robes, then your school books and potion ingredients, than anything else you need, we will also go the pet shop and last but the most interesting we will visit the wand shop. Are you ok with that?" Hagrid distracted hem from watching everything around them.

"Sure Hagrid." They answered together.

They made their way through the crowd to one of the shops on the other side of the street. While they were getting measured for their robes they met a very mean boy that said bad things about their mother and her being a muggleborn, they almost got into a fight with him but the shopkeeper stopped them. That was the most interesting part until they went to get their pets, everything around them was new and exciting but the mean boy was just singled out. When they went into the magical pet shop Hagrid told them that he will buy each of them an owl, but they should choose one more pet each. They went straight to the shopkeeper, a nice old looking witch and asked her about cats.

"Are you looking for normal cats or Kneazels?"

"What is…" _(Harry)_

"The difference?" _(Hermione)_

"Well dears, Kneazels are smarter, they will know some of your feelings and be able to comfort you when you feel down they will also be able to identify some magic and defend you. The only problem is that they have to choose you as a companion."

"Yes please we would like to see them." The Hermione was very excited. She and her brother always wanted cats.

They went into a separate section of the shop, in the back. This part of the shop looked like a book case with soft linings. And playing around were cats all sizes and colours. Suddenly two small kittens stopped playing and trotted towards the potter twins. One was a bright orange with white paws and the other one was black as night. The black one went straight to Hermione and the orange one to Harry. The potters bended to pick the kittens up.

"Can I pick you up?" Hermione asked the black kitten.

"Are you coming with me?" Harry asked the other kitten

The kittens mewed and let the twins pick them up.

The shopkeeper was smiling. "You both got 12 week old Kneazels kittens they are both girls. They are actually from the same litter and the only ones from that one." She told them.

They both got their kittens' carriers and food as well a litter boxes.

When they came out of the shop, they got their first ever birthday gifts. Hagrid got them two beautiful owls. One was a snowy owl and the other a barn owl.

"Thank you…" _(Together)_

"So much Hagrid…" _(Hermione)_

"This is the…" _(Harry)_

"First ever…" _(Hermione)_

"Gift we…" _(Harry)_

"Have ever received." _(Together)_

"WHAT!" Hagrid was obviously getting very mad at their aunt and uncle.

"It's ok we are used…" _(Hermione)_

"To it now…" _(Harry)_

"Let's go get our wands." _(Together)_


	5. Chapter 5 Wand Wonders

**-thank you to my family for helping me edit**

 **-this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one**

 **-thank you to everyone who: Reviewed, followed, favorited.**

They left the magical pet shop and went across the alley to one of the only gloomy shops there were. The windows were dark and covered with dust and the inside was dimly lit. When they came in they were greeted by a strange old looking man who identified their parents' names and their wands. The twins thought that he was really creepy.

"So who is going first?" said Mr. Olivander, the owner of the shop.

"You can go first, Mione." Harry told his sister

 _Then you can get out of here quicker._ He added in his head smirking knowing that Hermione was too proud to accept but feeling that she was also very creeped out by Olivander.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

 _I will get you back for this later probably with a prank_ she added silently

"Let's try this wand then…"

One hour and many wands later they were starting to lose hope when the wand maker mumbled something along the lines of "twin… wands… experiment… yesterday…" he came back with two identical boxes of wands. From what the twins could see there were no two identical boxes or wands.

"Here try this one!" The old wizard clearly looked excited.

Hermione felt as if something clicked in place with her, but not completely. There was still something missing.

"Mr. Potter try the second one!" Mr. Olivander said eagerly

As her brother took the wand there was a really bright flash of light, and she felt the wand click not just with her brother but with her as well. She was really surprised. She thought wands were for individual people.

"Interesting, very interesting." The wand maker looked thoughtful.

"What is" _(Hermione)_

"Interesting" _(Harry)_

"Sir?" _(Together)_

"Well, first of all, you are the first ever people to get my new experimental twin wands, I expect other twins this year but they might not match the other wands. Those have the wood and core from the same sources and are exactly the same, the phoenix feather used for the cores was divided in two. This means you will be stronger than average wizards when you are close together, but the farther apart you are the weaker you get, to a certain point." He waited a little for the information to sink in and continued.

"And, second, the phoenix who gave the feather for your wands gave another feather, the owner of that wand gave you those scars. So while the two of your wands are twins, his is a brother wand."

"Don't forget the wand chooses the wizard not the other way round so we can expect great things from both of you."

After that, they left the shop.

Since the twins still had a couple of weeks left before school they decided not to go back to the Dursleys. They rented a room in the Leaky Cloudron and started reading the books they got for school. Harry started with defense and transfiguration while Hermione started with charms and potions. After about a week they finished all their textbooks, or at least the ones they thought were important- all except history of magic and astronomy. After a couple more days they finished the extra books they got and started trying out new spells.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione sent a pillow flying in Harry's direction

"Hey!" Harry looked surprised and sent a flippendo at her immediately.

After a couple of minutes of mock fighting, they sat together and started planning the first prank they would play when they got to Hogwarts. They wanted to switch the colors of house robes during the welcoming feast. After they went to Diagon alley and got books on switching and color changing spells they got to work. Using magic to prank was going to be so much fun. Especially with a number of students to prank. They were planning to become the greatest pranksters who ever passed Hogwarts and they would do everything they can to break as many rules as possible but not to have to go back to their aunt and uncle.


	6. Chapter 6 Train, Twins Talk Together

**-A couple of changes in the ages of original characters will be present because I switched Fred's and George's age.**

 **-Thanks to my family for helping me edit**

 **\- Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed, Favorited**

 **\- Do you want me to start posting questions and the people that get them right could chose who the next person to be pranked? Review to tell me what you think**

 _September 1_ _st_ _between platforms 9 and 10_

"Harry do you have any idea where we are going?" Hermione asked him.

They were standing on the platform with their trunks, cat carriers and owl cages. People around them were looking at them as if they were crazy. Which was not surprising, who in their right mind would have a snow owl and a barn owl in the middle of a train station in London?

"Well, you know that the wizard I asked said we would have to go through a barrier between platform 9 and 10. He never said where exactly", Harry answered her.

"And you never thought to ask about it." She knew what her brother was going to tell her, that it was as much her fault as his but could not stop herself.

"You did not think of it either." Harry answered her just like she thought he would because he read it in her mind.

"Fred, George! Stop that right away, you don't want the muggles to see us perform magic!"

 _Did someone just say_ _ **muggle**_ _?_ Harry asked his sister silently.

 _And_ _ **magic**_ _?_ Hermione spun around to see a big red-headed family pass them on the right side and stop in front of a wall between platform 9 and 10.

The Potter twins watched as the eldest of the five children went right through the wall. They were so surprised they almost forgot to ask the family how to get on to the platform 9¾.

"Ron, you go next, hurry up, the train leaves in 5 minutes!"

"Sure mom." The second eldest son went through the barrier.

It was as if the Potters unfroze at that time and moved forwards.

"Excuse us," _(Hermione)_

"But how," _(Harry)_

"Do you," _(Hermione)_

"Get on to the platform?" Harry and Hermione finished together.

"Wicked!" Hermione just than noticed younger girl and two other boys about their age who were also twins. There was something in her memory telling her that she seen them before but could not remember where.

"Our names are," _(Together)_

"Fred and George" _(Together)_

"Or Gred and Forge." _(Fred)_

"Weazly." _(Together)_

"We have," _(George)_

"Never met anyone," _(Fred)_

"Who could do," _(George)_

"The Twin Talk!" The red headed twins finished loudly.

"Us neither!" the Potter twins answered together

 _Harry you know, I think we just found our first friends for ourselves._

"All you have to do to get onto the platform is go through the barrier. If you are scared it's easier to run", the twins' mother told them." She looked at her watch and added:

"You'd better hurry up or you will be late! Fred, go through to show them", she said waving her hand at one of the twins, it was Fred.

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!" he told his mother and went through the barrier before she could answer him. George followed him and yelled.

"He was joking I'm George!"

"Thank you for," _(Hermione)_

"Helping us!" _(Harry)_

Harry and Hermione followed them through the barrier and almost bumped into the other twins.

"So, do you," _(Fred)_

"Want to get," _(George)_

"A compartment together?" _(Together)_

Hermione noticed that Fred was always the one to start talking, he was a little bit more outgoing that his twin. Just like Hermione herself was a little bit more outgoing than Harry. While Harry liked to plan a little bit more, not much but it was still one of their few differences.

 _Hey!_

 _Well it's true!_ Hermione almost forgot that Harry could read her thoughts and emotions. Almost, as Harry was there every time to remind her.

 _So do you want to go together with them?_ Hermione herself wanted to take the ride with them, but checked with her brother first.

 _Sure. I don't mind, they seemed to be fun._

"Sure, let's go." _(Hermione)_

"Before we miss" _(Harry)_

"The train like" _(Hermione)_

"Your mother " _(Harry)_

"Said we could." _(Hermione)_

As Hermione entered the train right after Fred and George it shook a little and took off. Harry desperately jumped onto the train. Hermione grabbed his hand and would have fallen off the train together with her brother, if Fred had not grabbed her from behind. George grabbed Harry's other hand and together they pulled him onto the train.

Harry hugged Hermione, she was trembling from the shock of possibly losing her twin brother.

Once she was able to let go of her brother she turned to the red-headed boys. She still had tears in her eyes as she gave them both a quick hug. Only Harry noticed that the hug she gave Fred was a tiny bit longer than the one to George.

"Thank you both!" Hermione told them.

"You are welcome my dear lady!" Fred answered her.

"Let's go and try to find an empty compartment. There still might be some left in the back of the train", George added as he took his trunk and started moving down the corridor.

Hermione followed still holding on to her brother's hand, her bright green eyes still full of worry for her twin.

 _Mione, I'm fine you don't have to worry._ Harry felt her emotions and tried to reassure her even though he was still shaking himself.

 _I'm not shaking!_ Her brother tried to lie to her.

 _Yes you are, and you got really scared by what just happened. You always try to hide it if you are hurt but you forget I can read your mind most of the time._ Hermione reminded her brother.

 _Fine_. They had to stop talking because George suddenly stopped and opened a door to a compartment.

"Are you both ok?" Fred asked them.

"Yes we are both" _(Hermione)_

"Fine, thanks for" _(Harry)_

"Asking, Fred." _(Hermione)_

"How, did you" _(Fred)_

"Know it was Fred?" _(George)_

"You have slightly lighter eyes, and you always speak first. Just like me." Hermione told him.

The rest of the train ride was spent planning different pranks to pull at Hogwarts. The Potter twins told the Weazly twins of the prank they planned to do during the welcoming feast, right after the sorting. Fred and George thought it was really cool and were ready to help. Hermione, with some help from her twin, taught them the color switching charm. Sometime during the ride a boy came in looking for his toad. Harry went with him to a perfect and asked him to summon the toad. The boy whose name was Neville thanked him and left.

The rest of the train ride went without anything unusual happening to them.


	7. Chapter 7 hogwart's hat

**\- thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites**

 **\- sorry for such a long wait**

 **-thank you to my family for helping me edit**

 **-if I make mistakes tell me!**

"First years over here!"

Hagrid was calling from the other side of the platform.

"Come on" _(Hermione)_

"Fred, George" _(Harry)_

"Let's go and talk to Hagrid" _(Together)_

"Sure, but" ( _Fred)_

"Who is Hagrid?" _(George)_

"He is the" _(Hermione)_

"Person calling us" _(Harry)_

"He was the one" _(Hermione)_

"Who told us" _(Harry)_

"We are Magical" _(Together)_

They told the twins while walking.

"Hi Harry, Mione." Hagrid said "How was your ride? Who are these?" he asked them.

"The ride was fun" _(Hermione)_

"This is" _(Harry)_

"Fred" _(Hermione)_

"And George" _(Harry)_

"Weasly" _(Hermione)_

"Our friends" _(Together)_

"Well lets go, we don't want McGonagall to be angry that we are late." He told them.

"First years follow me, to the boats! Only four per boat!"

They got in a boat together and talked about which house they wanted to be in.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" said Harry and Hermione together

"Gryffindor!" the Weasly twins told them.

"Well then we will hope for Gryffindor as well" the Potters wanted to be in the same house as their friends.

"We are almost there!" Hagrid yelled from the first boat.

They followed Hagrid up to the castle and up the stairs. Hagrid knocked on the big door and told a tall strict-looking teacher, whose name was McGonagall that they were there.

"I think we should try to annoy her right away" Hermione said.

 _What do you think, Harry?_ She asked her brother.

"I think it is a wonderful idea!" Fred told her.

"We should give her a nickname!" Harry said.

"How about Minnow? She is tall and thin." George suggested

"No, not good enough" Fred told him.

"What about Minnie?" Hermione liked her idea even more, the longer she thought about it.

"Sure, I like it!" Harry agreed with her.

"Me too!" Fred voiced his agreement.

"It's original." George told them.

"Let's start calling her that out loud the moment we see her again" they said together.

A small door opened and Mc…No, Minnie came in.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening Minnie!" When McGonagall came in the quartet split up around the room, so when McGonagall started looking for whoever said that she only saw a lot of innocent looking first years among whom there were replicas of Lily and James Potter. She was immediately suspicious of them but had no proof.

"As I was saying there are four Houses…" McGonagall made a long speech about following rules and respecting teachers, as well as houses and house points.

"….Follow me"

They entered the great hall, and walked up to a stool with a Hat on it. The Hat sung a song about the four houses. Then students were called up and the Hat would call out their names.

Neville Longbottom- the boy that lost his toad - was sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy- a mean looking blond kid -went into Slytherin with Crabbe and Goyle. They looked like trolls.

Then it was Harry's turn

"Potter Harry." As Harry moved forwards there were whispers that sounded like "boy who lived, savior, etc."

As the Hat was placed on his head Hermione almost jumped as the voice started talking about what house he should put Harry in.

"Gryffindor." Both Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.

The Hat yelled out Gryffindor and as Harry walked back he hugged Hermione who was called up next. There were also whispers going around the great Hall at her name.

The moment the Hat touched her head it yelled Gryffindor. She went right to the Gryffindor table where she sat down to wait for Fred and George.

When Fred and George finally were sorted into Gryffindor, they each took a table and started their spells. A couple of seconds after Dumbledore's speech someone suddenly yelled and after a couple of seconds everyone realized that their robes were no longer black, but in their house colors.

Then something else happened: there were suddenly letters appearing in thin air.

"I swear I am up to no good. Our names were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We were the Marauders. We would like to congratulate the new generation of pranksters at Hogwarts. We left this enchantment after our last feast in seventh year, so that at some point in many years. We would still be known. We hope that you keep pranking, you can use the group name Marauders, but come up with your own nick name unless you are one of our kids. Our real name were, in the same order as the nick name, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. Congratulations to those teachers that guessed that while we were in school, especially our favorite teacher McGonagall. To the new pranksters, try to get less detention then us. Mischief managed."

"Our father was a prankster?"

"COOL"

Dumbledore gave his speech about the forbidden forest and corridor and they were told to follow their perfects to their common room.

The new Marauders, they decided to use the name, agreed to meet in the common room after everyone went to bed.


End file.
